


Runs

by DenseHumboldt



Series: Running Cold [2]
Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, One Shot, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 04:17:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19265734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DenseHumboldt/pseuds/DenseHumboldt
Summary: Post Running Cold Fluff. As requested





	Runs

The boy gripped up on the bat and grit his foot into the grass. He kept his eye on the ball as it came hurtling towards him. He swung and he felt the bat woosh through the air as the ball failed to cross its path.

 

"Strike," came the voice crouched low behind him. The ball sailed over his head in a high arc and the pitcher caught it.

 

The boy tried to squash down his frustration. Anger bubbled up easily into him now. Everything made him so so angry. He glanced over his shoulder and saw the slim green girl watching him. She was leaning on her own bat. He gripped his bat tighter and swung.

 

"Strike two," there was the soft impact of the ball hitting the catcher's chest.

 

"No hitter, No hitter, Jo-Ro's going to have a no hitter," the little green girl sang stretching with her bat.

 

"We are on the same team, Mardan," Jo-Rogg shouted back at her.

 

"You only want me on your team so you will win" she stuck out her tongue.

 

The catcher raised his eyebrows at the pitcher. Jo lined up again, the anger causing a glow under his skin. He pictured Mardan's face as he swung and the bat cracked as the ball fired off in a flaming arc into the sky. He whooped and took off around the bases. He was rounding third as the bright light shone from the sky.

 

"Knock him out, Yon" his mother shouted throwing the ball to the pitcher's mound. His father caught it and immediately threw it to the catcher. Jo-Rogg ran faster but Talos caught the ball and tapped it to the plate.

 

"Out," he called and Jo-Rogg shouted in frustration.

 

"Mom you're not playing," he turned angrily to his mother and shouted at her.

 

"I am, I am on your father's team," Carol Danvers landed on the pitcher's mound and threw her arms around her husband's neck. She kissed him and the kids protested loudly.

 

"You're up Mardan," Yon-Rogg called squeezing his wife quickly before catching the ball Talos tossed. He gave his wife an affectionate push "To center field with you, woman." 

 

"I missed you too much let me play short stop" Carol Danvers smiled wide at him.

 

"Watch Jo-Ro, I am gonna get a home run" Mardan stepped up to the plate morphing her face to appear as a slightly squashed version of Jo-Rogg.

 

"Hey that's my face. Dad tell her she can't wear my face," Jo protested loudly. Mardan stuck out her tongue at him.

 

"I am upping his average."

 

"Mar no face stealing," Talos admonished his daughter, a delighted twinkle in his eye.

 

"Face stealing is a foul, Mar," Jo-Rogg stamped his foot.

 

"Is not" the little girl morphed back, looking to her father for support.

 

"Remember Skrull, when you said there would be peace between our houses?" Yon-Rogg laughed at him as the children took off after each other. Jo-Rogg fell into a practiced fighting stance but Mardan toppled him with a flying tackle.

 

"You had to have a boy didn't you, Kree?" Talos took off after the kids as they ran and pounced at each other.

 

"I think it is almost time to have the talk with him," Carol watched with softened eyes as her son was clearly smitten with his young play mate. There was a small pop and a yelp as Jo fired a small bolt at his pursuer. Carol stiffened calling after them "Hey! No powers without helmets."

 

"And to think there was a time Carol Danvers thought she had no good mothering advice." Yon-Rogg reached affectionately for his wife. "You were gone longer than I thought."

 

"I had to make an important stop." Yon-Rogg kissed her temple and brushed her hair aside. His fingers found a warm flat disc under her skin beneath her ear. He paused before tilting her head to look at the creation from Herkarsis.

 

"Does this mean what I think it means?" He said so softly he could barely be heard over the playing children.

 

"Don't," Carol caught his wrist a nervous looking growing in her eyes. She smiled though. "I am not ready to talk about it."

 

"Then we won't talk," Yon-Rogg tilted her face and kissed her with a deep and aching devotion. He felt in him a bubbling of nerves and excitment. A hope for an even more wonderful future. A chorus of 'ewws' came from far afield behind the batter's mound.

 

"You two! Not on my lawn," Talos shouted from between the squabbling children.


End file.
